FATE A RWBY FANFIC
by pulse.stories
Summary: Set in an alternative universe, four girls coming from different beginnings embark on the path to becomimg huntresses. Little did they know the fate of the entire universe was on their shoulders.
1. chapter 1

"Fate...such a weighted word...a driving force that creates beautiful life or burdens with horrific death. However it can be rewritten, nothing is ever set in stone until it has past over. After the fall of Beacon,after the near destruction of the world of remnent it self there was a time of great peace.

With Salem pushed into dormancy and the kingdoms finally united We had finally Achieve the goal we set years ago or so we thought.

For what we know where there is light

...a greater darkness soon follows

But we do not know what lies ahead...

But only time will tell where our fate leads"

Alarms are sounding off all over an atlas military base,soldiers are scrambling around trying to get to their weapons. There is loud cranking and steel clanging as large hangar doors open.

One of the soldiers shouted "Ready the mechs! There is a breach on the north perimeter possibly white fang!"

A general stationed in the base was highly concerned because the white fang had come under new leadership and is now an ambassador group for the worlds faunus. The general thought of all the possible reasons for a white fang attack until he finally realized what it was.

"Of course how could I be so stupid, the splinter group that still thinks violence is the only answer for equality... I pray to god that she is not here or at least not remember who I am."

Meanwhile an airship over the north perimeter of the base was dispatching white fang ground troops and a few mechs to storm the base. The bases defenses didnt catch the smaller ship on the south side of the base.Adam looked to his prized student with a bit of disappointment.

"Are you sure this is your last,this movement wont be as strong without you being apart of it.You will become an enemy to us regardless of what you do."

The hooded figure that stood next to him removed the hood ,it was The Crimson Queen,Akai Kogo.She looked down at the swarming atlas troops and nodded.Akai turned away from the ships doors as they opened.The ships aviator let akai know she would have a mech escort until she found her target.

"Initiating drop in 3...2...1"

Akai fell backwards out of the ship with a mech landing behind her.

Soldiers surrounded her telling her to surrender now or die.Akai looked up with looked up with a blank expression on her face ,not caring about what the soldiers said because she's heard it too many times.She stared down one idiotic soldier charging her and brandished her blade.

"Pitiful..."

She unsheathed her blade faster than anyone could see and with a single precise strike,she slit the soldiers neck.Akai fought through countless soldiers without taking a hit. Her comms went off in her ear saying her target was trying to escape through the west perimeter near a vehicle bay. She sighed and took a deep breath,and began her dash to the western perimeter. The general was being escorted to the vehicle bay. As the doors to the bay opened there were loud yells. The general turned around to see his escorts dead and Akai standing amongst the bodies.

She looked at the general with her head tilted

"Why..."

The general began sweating and glancing quickly from left to right

"I have no idea what you are talking about criminal. I'll have you locked up and left to rot in prison"

Akai stared into the generals eyes

"Liars are all the same...empty threats... bold claims...slow deaths.."

The general jumped back and began shouting at Akai

" I should have had you killed with your parents you faunus freak!! Now I get to do it my self!!"

He began wildly shooting at Akai trying to empty multiple clips in a vain attempt to kill her. Akai dashed left and right quickly closing distance between her and the general

"I've got you now you Crimson bit...ahhhh!"

Akai Cut off his left hand before he could get his final word out.

"For the hand that strangled my mother..."

The general yelled in pain holding his left arm

Akai kicked the general in the chest using power from her gravity dust boots.

The general flew into an armored vehicle.

"The screaming my father did as he was stabbed..."

She stabbed the general in the shoulder and before he could yell she covered his mouth and stared into his eyes.

"The final look my mother gave me before she took her last breath"

She pulled her blade from the generals shoulder and held it to his neck.

"The suffering you put me through..."

She then slid her blade across the generals neck ending his life.

Final Target elemimated ..."

She put her hood on her head and started to walk towards the forest. She stopped because she felt something moving towards her at a fast speed.

She turned to see but something knocked her out before she could identify it. Moments after she began to wake up,she was in a dimly lit room with a table. Akai reached for her blade but it was not at her side.She heard arguing in the other room,so she closed her eyes and listened.

???:She is a criminal Oscar she doesn't deserve a second chance! Do you know how many lives shes taken! Countless innocent peoples blood spilled because of her!

Oscar: I know but I can possibly change her mind...everyone deserves a second chance.

Even someone like her.Ill make you a Deal.

???: What kind of deal, people lives are at stake the longer shes alive Oscar!

Oscar: If I can change her mind you are to leave the child be and grant her immunity to being arrested or attacked on sight, if I can't ...you can take her.

???:Fine.

The door to the room opened and Oscar entered.

"Akai kogo..or would you rather be called crimson queen"

Akai glared down not responding to the remark by Oscar.

Oscar sat infront of her Grinning as he placed the cane at his side.

"Look I'll keep this brief, you aren't in a military interrogation room, your are in an interview room at beacon academy. I know of your background and I want to change it are you willing to work with me ..."

Akai remained silent ..

"Ms.Kogo listen I'm sorry about your parents truly I am, but have you already had your vengeance against Atlas let alone all kingdoms . You are the most wanted person in all of remnent and the bounty on your head is extremely high...but I can make it disappear. Come to beacon and use your talents for a greater cause.If you dont you will likely be put in prison and executed for your crimes. I want to..."

Akai interupted "Fine..."

Oscar looked surprised " Well umm.. welcome to Beacon Akai "

Akai glared at Oscar as he got up and opened the door for her to leave.As she left Oscar sighed in relief while wiping his forehead.

"Oz..She is one scary girl..."


	2. Beautiful insanity

"Flower bud!!! Ohh Flower bud!!! Wake up wake up your going to be late for the airship to beacon

White hair glowed in the morning sunlight.She yawned and stretched looking at the time on her clock.She groaned in annoyance when she saw the time

"Its 6 in the morning ...No ones up at this time."

The girls father yelled up the stairs

"Yeah but your hair says otherwise "

The girl looked up at the stray hair lying on her forhead

"Good point" she said blowing her hair off her face

She hopped out of bed grabbing a beam on her ceiling with her tail hanging upside down over a rather large tank.

"Ohhh pinky!!! time to wake up and blow stuff up hahahaha!!"

As she finished her sentence a small head popped from underneath a pile of sticks.The pile of sticks began moving until finally falling to reveal a black shelled turtle with the word boom written on its shell.Then another voice yelled up the stairs ,but this time it was more feminine.

"Turquoise dont forget to tie your hair, and get Pinky's cage ready,also you have a visitor"

Turquoise grinned in glee

"OK mama monkey hahaha"

Turquoise did her daily routine of washing and brushing ,rise and repeat and bolted downstairs .She saw her parents talking with a girl in a violet cloak and Turquoise went wild.

"OH MY GOD EVIE!!! MY LITTLE SPRING GRAPE HAHA"

Evie stood up and shouted back "TURQUOISE MY BEAUTIFULLY

INSANE MONKEY I MISSED YOU"

The two balls of pure energy ran towards each other and hugged.

Evie looked up at Turquoise smiling "guess what!!"

Turquoise's tail moved Evies hair out of her face. "What squishy grape haha"

Evie jumped up and down "im coming to Beacon with you! I passed the test with nearly a perfect score!"

Turquoise laughed "there was a test?"

Evie lightly hit turquoise in the shoulder "yes dummy; you didnt take it?"

Turquoise shrugged "Didnt have to."

Evie kept jumping in excitement "ohhh I'm so happy! I hope we end up on the same team! We'll be unstoppable!"

Turquoise laughed as her hand bag transformed into a dual headed hammer.

The chambers in the head of the hammer rotated in place

"I just want to blow shit up hahahaha!!!"

Turquoises mother yelled in the room

"Turquoise tie your hair like I said!!!!"

She looked over her shoulder giving a soldiers salute

"Aye,aye mama monkey haha!"


	3. Finally crossed

" Come on slow poke we're gonna be late for the airship!!"Evie shouted behind her as she ran down the street dodging citizens and cars.

Turquoise strolled behind Evie walking on the sidewalk

"Why are you rushing we have 3 whole minutes before the ship takes off haha we'll be fine."

Evie turned and looked over her shoulder "3 minutes! Thats even more of a reason to rush"

Just as Evie turned back to see where she was going,she ran into someone at the entrance to the ship.

A girl turned and looked down at her

" Oh gosh are you ok" she said reaching her hand out.

Evie took the strangers hand and stood up

"I'm sorry, um I'm Evie nice to meet you!"

The girl smiled and giggled

"Energetic I like it, I'm Freya Jinhuang The youngest in the Jinhuang family".

Turquoise crept up behind Evie"Who's the cute blonde hahaha"

Evie screamed and jumped into Freya's arms

"Oh Ozpin where Did you come from!!"

Turquoise laughed and patted Evies head " I walked here crazy grape I told you there was no rush haha."

Freya laughed and held out her hand " I'm Freya Jinhuang, its a pleasure to meet you"

Turquoise shook Freya's hand and gave a soldiers salute

"Turquoise Laven Akuma haha, at your service."

Freya giggled and looked at Evie "Can you please get down now, I'm kind of out of shape"

Evie looked into freyas eyes and got lost,she started day dreaming about Freya. Turquoise repeatedly called her name before she came back into reality."Sorry,Sorry I started day dreaming"

An announcer came over the airships speakers

"Closing bay doors in 30 seconds please make your way onto the ship , again closing bay doors in thirty seconds please make your way onto the ship."

Freya looked back onto the ship and waved her hand for Turquoise and Evie to follow.

"Come on I see a spot by the window you guys can come with."

Turquoise skippied onto the ship with Evie not far behind still staring at Freya.

"Shes so beautiful Turquoise, like..like did you see her eyes they were just like pop,bang,and shimmer."

Turquoise laughed "why dont you marry her then hahaha"

Freya laughed over hearing the conversation "Very flattering, I like you guys, at least your not sexually attracted to me like every other boy here"

As Freya finished her sentence a tall boy walked over,he was toned,and slightly tanned with white hair

"Did someone say sexy heh"

Turquoise whispered to Freya " I got this sweet cheeks "

Evie interrupted " don't go smashing people through the ship please"

Turquoise giggled "I'm not I'm not haha I make no promises"

Turquoise cleared her throat and changed her voice to sound more seductive "Why hell-lo tall tan and grey"

The boy laughed nervously "uh uh well um mm.." He swallowed hard

Turquoise continued her shenanigans by walking her fingers up the boys chest " Oh come on lover boy what happened to all that confidence" Her eyes flashed lavender and changed back to Turquoise

The boy trembled and ran away into the crowd yelling.

Turquoise laughed as she returned to Freya and Evie " So much disapointment in a beautiful shell haha"

Freya and Evie snickered together and high fived Turquoise

Turquoise looked out of the window "hey Blondie and grape look we're almost at The gleaming tower hahaha also known as Beacon"

Freya and Evie looked outside in amazement

"Wow...it looks even better in person" Evie placed her hand on the window as Turquoise placed a hand on her head

Evie looked up at Turquoise nervously

"Think it'll be any different?"

Turquoise And Freya looked down at Evie

Freya gave a nod and looked back at the school

"You never know until your in the thick of it."

Turquoise laughed

"Well said Blondie boo haha well said."


End file.
